


Ideas After Supernatural

by Rose_Miller



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Life, Angst, Babies, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Implied Relationships, Life After High School, Living Together, Love, M/M, Moving On, Pregnancy, adult problems, hunting of the young, new hunters, protecting your babies, protecting your family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: It has been ten years since, Monroe and her army of Hunters. Had all of Beacon Hills up in arms, over the supernatural.Since Monroe has left Beacon Hills, has been relatively normal.Not that the residence of Beacon Hills, know what normal is.Monroe has struggled, building another army. She has found that, Scott was true to his word. Everyone no matter where Monroe went, knew about her. She had eyes following her everywhere.Supernatural kids around the world, no longer had to hide. Because of Scott McCall and his pack. Other supernatural kids finally, feel confident enough to stand up for themselves.As for the pack.Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Malia, Ethan, Aiden, and Alexis have graduated high school.Derek and Faith remain in a relationship together.Parrish and Rosie, also remain in a relationship together.Their lives have completely changed in the last ten years. A lot of the changes, have been for the better. Others, have been unexpected but wonderful.





	1. Where are they now? 1

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a continuation from Ideas of Supernatural. If you have not read that, turn back now. Read through that, and then come back here.*
> 
> I do not own any of the characters from Teen Wolf.
> 
> I am a huge fan of the school.
> 
> I am not copying any episode from the show. Some characters motives may have changed, and some ships have been changed as well (please don't hate).
> 
> Faith, Alexis, and Rosie are my characters. Along with Raven Faith, Ronnie Alex, Sabrina, Elvis, Willow, Kennedy Cassidy, Scrappy, and Luna

Who leaves:

 

While in School Jackson and Ethan, got to know each other. It wasn’t long before they started dating. After they graduated their relationship grew even stronger. They decided to travel the world together. Make up for time they lost, because of Monroe and her hunters.

-

While Jackson and Ethan were in the middle of their ‘around the world trip’. They went to London together, for their third year anniversary. It was Jackson’s idea.

-

On Jackson and Ethan’s six year anniversary, they got a card in the mail. They were surprised to see who it was from. But once they opened the card, they were ecstatic! They decided to move back to Beacon Hills, because they were going to be uncles.

 

\----

With their remaining time in school, after the big fight. Lydia and Aiden started dating pretty quickly. Lydia wasn’t certain how much she loved Aiden, but Aiden was over the moon for Lydia.

-

After high school, Lydia moved out of Beacon Hills. So she could attended Harvard University.

-

She will soon graduate with her Master's Degree, in Liberal Arts.

 

While studying for her final exam in her dorm room. Lydia receives a card, she’s intrigued by the names on the card. When she opens it, she delighted by what she’s going to see. When she visits Beacon Hills. Inside the card is a message, telling Lydia she was going to be an aunt.

 

\----

While they were still dating, even after high school. Aiden moved with Lydia, out of Beacon Hills.

 

\----

Aiden however, doesn't go on to college.

-

Instead he and Lydia, date on and off for four years. They remain friends, throughout everything.

 

\----

When Aiden gets home from his job, working at a game store. He sees a card in the mail. When he opens it, he receives a note saying he was an uncle. He plans an immediate visit Beacon Hills. To meet the new babies.

-

Aiden still loves Lydia, and he hopes he will run into her. He plans on rekindling their relationship.


	2. Where are they now? 2

Who stays:

 

After taking Malia home, the night of the big fight. Scott started getting to know Malia. They soon became friends, and stayed that way. I guess you could say… they’re taking things slow... And I mean PAINFULLY SLOW...

-

Scott and Malia haven't confessed feelings for each other. Even though everyone around them. Knows, they're in love.

-

If either hints that they love the other. It goes over that person's head.

-

Faith and Rosie have been trying to help them out.

 

\----

Scott lives with his mother Melissa, while he looks for an apartment. Scott now runs the veterinary clinic in Beacon Hills.

 

\----

Melia lives on her own, after finding out about her real dad. Peter Hale, Peter tries making up for lost time with his daughter. Starting by buying her, her own house that she currently lives in.

 

\----

After the big fight, Stiles and Alexis continue their relationship together. Stiles is truly in love with Alexis.

-

Stiles buys an apartment in Beacon Hills, and Alexis moves in with him. They're relationship, has certainly grown stronger after Monroe.

 

\----

Alexis graduates two years after Stiles. Faith and Rosie lied about her age. So she could finish high school, and feel like a semi normal teenager.

-

Alexis continues learning about her inner Phoenix, every day. She's finally able to control it, with help from Stiles and Faith. She's happy she's no longer, lighting books on fire by accident.

 

\----

Immediately after graduating, Stiles goes on to FBI academy. With help from his dad, and an unknown source.

-

Alexis remains living in their apartment. Stiles visits her as often as he can.

-

Stiles is planning on finishing the academy early. So he can be the cool uncle, everyone talks about.

-

When Stiles returns to Beacon Hills. He's also planning, a special date night with Alexis. He also has a gift for Alexis named, Luna.

 

\----

Derek decides to stay in Beacon Hills, even after Monroe. He feels he doesn’t need to worry about his safety anymore. But that isn’t why he’s staying.

-

Derek continues his relationship with Faith. They've become closer since, Faith's "death". They go on to buy, an apartment together.

-

They live above Alexis and Stiles.

-

After buying the apartment, Derek sells the property of his family's house. It's a bitter sweet act. But he's ready to live in the present, with Faith.

 

\----

With her life finally settling down, and saving her “little sister’s” boyfriend. Faith finds herself very happy, with her long-term boyfriend Derek Hale.

-

With help from Rosie, Faith fudges paperwork, to put Alexis in school. She deserved a semi normal teenage life, and school was a big part of that. Speaking of school, Faith decided to attend an online University.

-

She gets a degree in Social Services.

 

\----

After Monroe’s “disappearance” from Beacon Hills. While Faith is enrolling Alexis at Beacon Hills high school. Natalie Martin, asks Faith to work part-time in the school. As the guidance counselor.

-

Faith agrees on the spot. She soon finds that the students and staff members. Enjoy her company in the school... a lot more over Monroe.

 -

Sometime after Faith and Derek live together. Faith rescues a Calico cat, she names Scrappy.

-

Scrappy doesn't take too kindly, to Derek's dog scent.

 

\----

Even though the Sheriff’s station required, a lot of repairs… thanks to Monroe. Jordan Parrish stays working, as a Deputy of Beacon Hills.

-

He was offered to take over as sheriff. But he politely declined, because he enjoys working beside Noah Stilinski.

 

 ----

Since Alexis, Faith, and Jordan are in Beacon Hills. Rosie stays living in Beacon Hills for them. She gets a job at Beacon Hills Memorial, thanks to Melissa. Rosie works in the hospital's morgue.

-

Parrish and Rosie spend their nights, and days off together. As they continue dating.

 

\----

After a couple of years, Rosie saves enough money to buy an apartment. She lives in the same building as her friends, and she gets to live next to Faith and Derek. Rosie brings with her, two rescue black cats. She names them Sabrina and Elvis.

-

A month after moving into the apartment, Rosie brings home a rescue German Shepherd puppy. She names her Willow.

 

\----

As Rosie continues her relationship with Parrish. It results in him moving in her with her.

 

\----

It isn't long before...


	3. We didn't mean to wake you

"Shhhhh... Don't wake mommy!"

 

\----

"Hm?" Rosie hums, as she sits up in bed.

 

"Sorry we didn't mean to wake you." Parrish blushes.

 

"Who won the tickle fight, this time?" Rosie asks, smiling sleepily.

 

"Raven." Parrish chuckles.

 

\----

"Mommy, daddy tried cheating!" Rosie and Jordan's four year old daughter Raven says, as she jumps on the bed.

 

"Did he? How'd he cheat?" Rosie asks.

 

"He cheated by using, his arm to push me back." Raven huffs, crossing her arms.

 

\----

"Daddy-"

 

"I know, that wasn't fair. But your daughter, insists on an apology. In the form of raspberry pancakes." Parrish rolls his eyes.

 

"That's a problem?" Rosie smirks.

 

"Of course not, for my favorite girls." Parrish shakes his head.

 

\----

"Did you wake Ronnie?" Rosie asks.

 

"No he's still sleeping." Parrish shakes his head again.

 

"I'll check-"

 

"No I've got the babies." Parrish insists.

 

"Okay." Rosie nods.

 

\----

"Mommy can we watch “Cinderella”?" Raven asks.

 

"Sure love." Rosie smiles.


	4. Movie time

Rosie gets out of bed, and she picks up her daughter. She carries her daughter into the living room.

 

\----

“Here you sit on the couch, while I set up the movie.” Rosie says, as sets Raven on the couch.

 

“Okay mommy.” Raven giggles.

 

\----

Rosie walks over to the TV stand, she grabs the VHS tape of “ _Cinderella”_ , and she puts the movie in the VCR.

 

\----

“Yay! My favwite pwincess!” Raven giggles.

 

Rosie smiles as she sits next to her daughter.

 

“Can I have a bwanket mommy?” Raven asks.

 

“Sure love.” Rosie says, grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch.

 

Rosie covers her lap and Raven’s lap with the blanket.

 

\----

“Paging mommy!” Jordan says, as he walks into the living room.

 

“Aw is he crabby?” Rosie asks, turning to Parrish.

 

“Yeah, a kind of crabby only mommy can fix.” Parrish says, handing Rosie their ten month old son.

 

Baby Ronnie cries loudly, as he rubs his eyes.

 

\----

“Hey, shhh… shhh…” Rosie coos, as she strokes baby Ronnie’s cheek.

 

Baby Ronnie stops crying when he hears Rosie’s voice.

 

“Yeah, it isn’t that big of a deal honey.” Rosie giggles, as she kisses her son.

 

\----

“Was I loud like baby Ronnie?” Raven asks.

 

“When you were this little?” Rosie asks, looking at her daughter.

 

“Yeah.” Raven nods.

 

“Yes, but you both rarely cry.” Rosie shrugs.

 

“But you always make it better, right mommy?” Raven asks, as she leans on Rosie’s arm.

 

“Yes, mommy always makes it better.” Rosie smiles, as she kisses Raven’s forehead.


	5. Auntie Faith

“Hey guess who just text me.” Jordan says, as he leans over the couch.

 

“Faith?” Rosie asks.

 

“Yeah, she and Derek are coming over for breakfast.” Jordan nods.

 

“Oh good, I haven’t seen her in a while.” Rosie smiles.

 

\----

“Auntie Faith is coming over?” Raven asks, loudly.

 

Baby Ronnie starts to fuss in Rosie’s arms.

 

\----

“Hey… hey… none of that, you big faker.” Rosie giggles.

 

Baby Ronnie gives a big pouty lip.

 

“Yeah nice try. Your cousins tried that on mommy, when they were your age.” Rosie laughs.

 

\----

“Do you want me to take him?” Jordan asks.

 

“I mean you do look incredibly sexy, holding our kids. But I think he needs to be, a momma’s boy right now.” Rosie smiles.

 

“Good, because you look sexier with our babies.” Jordan says, as he kisses Rosie.

 

“Daddy!” Raven giggles.

 

\----

Parrish’s phone dings in his hand.

 

\----

“Oh Faith and Derek are here. I’m gonna’ unlock the door.” Parrish says, as he walks to the door.

 

“Yay! Auntie Faith!” Raven yells, as she runs to the door.


	6. Wow look at you!

“Hey, good morning guys.” Jordan says, as he opens the door.

 

\----

“Hey, where is my favorite niece?” Faith asks, as she enters Rosie’s apartment.

 

“Right here! Right here!” Raven says, as she jumps in place.

 

“Give me a big hug!” Faith laughs, as she tries to kneel on the floor.

 

\----

“Babe, please be careful. Don’t make me have to pick you up again.” Derek sighs.

 

“Oh hush sour wolf.” Faith waves him off.

 

Raven giggles as she hugs Faith tightly.

 

\----

“Where is your mom?” Faith asks as she stands again.

 

“In here with her baby boy.” Rosie answers, from the living room.

 

\----

“Hey, aw is he crabby today?” Faith says, as she waddles to the living room.

 

\----

“Wow look at you!” Rosie comments.

 

“You’re not the only one, pregnancy looks good on.” Faith smiles, as she rubs her eight month belly.

 

\----

“Did you find out the sex?” Rosie asks.

 

“No, but I have a feeling it’s a girl.” Faith shrugs.

 

\----

“Do you have a name picked out?” Rosie asks.

 

“Kennedy Cassidy.” Faith answers, as she tries to sit on the couch.

 

“That is a really cute name.” Rosie nods.

 

“Thanks, I’ve always loved it.” Faith smiles.


	7. You're silly Auntie Faith

“Alright Derek, since the women have the living room. Why don’t we guys, go to the kitchen?” Parrish suggests.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Derek laughs.

 

Rosie and Faith roll their eyes.

 

\----

“What were you guys watching?” Faith asks, as she looks at the TV.

 

“Cinderella.” Raven says, squeezing between Rosie and Faith.

 

“Cinderella?” Faith asks, in a teasing tone.

 

“She’s my favorite.” Raven nods.

 

\----

“Ariel is my favorite, do you like her?” Faith smiles.

 

“She’s really cool. I wish I could be like her.” Raven nods.

 

“What do you mean?” Faith asks curious.

 

“She gets to live in the ocean, she’s fwiends with fishes, and she’s a mermaid!” Raven explains.

 

“Well as a fish out of water, I think… living on land is better than the ocean.” Faith winks at Raven.

 

“You’re silly Auntie Faith.” Raven giggles.

 

Rosie shakes her head as she smiles.

 

\----

“Baby, why don’t you go check on daddy and Uncle Derek?” Rosie suggests.

 

“Okay mommy.” Raven says, as she gets down from the couch.


	8. Does she know?

“Does she know?” Faith asks.

 

“No she’s only four after all.” Rosie shakes her head.

 

“Has she presented any gifts?” Faith asks.

 

“Other than she and her brother. Scream loud as hell, when they’re babies. No.” Rosie laughs.

 

\----

“Do you think she’ll take after you?” Faith asks.

 

“You know I wonder that sometimes. I wonder if they’re going to one of us. Or if they’re going to be a combination.” Rosie shrugs.

 

“Maybe they’ll even be something different.” Faith nods.

 

“I have a feeling Kennedy, will be a werewolf though.” Rosie smiles.

 

“Yeah, Derek thinks so too.” Faith laughs.

 

\----

“Hey, I heard you got a cat by the way.” Rosie says, changing the subject.

 

“Oh yeah, I named her Scrappy.” Faith smiles.

 

\----

“Does she get along with Derek?” Rosie asks.

 

“Are you kidding? She hates him! She can smell dog on him.” Faith laughs.

 

“Oh no…” Rosie giggles.

 

\----

“If she’s lying with me, she won’t let Derek near me. He can’t even touch my belly!” Faith laughs again.

 

“Oh that is so mean, but so adorable.” Rosie laughs.

 

\----

“What about you, where are you furry kids?” Faith asks.

 

“Willow is probably still in Raven’s room. Willow is just in love with my babies.” Rosie smiles.

 

Faith smiles as she rests her head on Rosie’s shoulder.

 

\----

“Sabrina and Elvis I’m sure are in the kitchen. Sabrina loves helping Jordan, and Elvis likes to just be in your way.” Rosie laughs.

 

\----

“The life of mom’s, whether it’s furry kids or human babies. They’re all the same.” Faith sighs.

 

“I hear that.” Rosie nods.


	9. I don't spoil you?

“Okay mommies we’re all done!” Parrish says from the kitchen.

 

“You need help getting up?” Rosie asks.

 

“Do you?” Faith asks, looking at baby Ronnie.

 

“I’ve had years of practice.” Rosie shakes her head.

 

\----

Rosie easily stands up with Ronnie in her arms. She then turns to Faith, offering a hand to help her stand.

 

“Thanks.” Faith laughs, as she struggles to get up.

 

\----

“Oh… there we go.” Rosie groans.

 

“Well, that is always a work out.” Faith sighs.

 

“Been there, twice!” Rosie laughs, as they walk to the kitchen.

 

\----

“Alright, my turn to take the baby.” Parrish says, when he sees Rosie.

 

“Aw.” Rosie pouts, as Parrish takes baby Ronnie.

 

“You need to eat, then you can have him back.” Parrish smiles.

 

“Look at you! Telling me what to do.” Rosie teases.

 

“Ha, ha.” Parrish rolls his eyes.

 

\----

“Here babe, I got you two pancakes and a side of fruit.” Derek says, handing Faith her plate.

 

“Aw thanks love.” Faith smiles, as Derek kisses her.

 

“The pregnancy life.” Rosie laughs.

 

\----

“Is that a dig, that I don’t spoil you?” Parrish jokes.

 

“No, Jordan seriously.” Rosie sighs annoyed.

 

“Oh here we go!” Faith laughs.

 

\----

“You gave me two beautiful babies, you love my fur babies, and you’re still dating me. I would say you spoil me way too much!” Rosie rolls her eyes.

 

“You hit the insecurities man. Way to go!” Faith shakes her head.

 

“She’s way worse when she’s pregnant.” Parrish jokes.

 

\----

“Daddy, stop picking on mommy!” Raven demands.

 

“Alright, I’m sorry baby.” Parrish nods.


	10. Alright young lady

“So Derek, I hear Scrappy doesn’t like you.” Rosie teases.

 

“Hey! You can’t go after my man now!” Faith glares at Rosie.

 

“Fair game.” Rosie teases, as she cuts up Raven’s pancake.

 

\----

“We’ll get used to each other, eventually.” Derek shrugs.

 

“You aren’t-?”

 

“No, I’d never think that. Faith loves Scrappy to death! Even if we don’t get along, I’d manage around Scrappy’s attitude.” Derek answers.

 

“Good answer love, good answer.” Faith smiles.

 

\----

“Alright I have a question.” Derek smiles.

 

“What’s up?” Rosie asks.

 

“You two only having two kids, or are you planning on more?” Derek asks, as he chuckles.

 

“Has anyone heard from Stiles?” Parrish asks.

 

“I want two more, but I’m not sure he’s ready.” Rosie laughs.

 

\----

“I love my kids, don’t get me wrong.” Parrish says, as he rocks baby Ronnie in his arms. “But Ronnie is only ten months. So maybe when he’s older.”

 

“Maybe when he’s older?” Faith teases, as she smirks to Rosie.

 

Rosie rolls her eyes as she smiles.

 

\----

“We can always practice until then.” Parrish smiles.

 

“Okay! There are two babies, and one yet to be born baby. I don’t think they need to hear this!” Rosie shakes her head.

 

\----

“Mommy, can I have a baby sister soon?” Raven asks.

 

All of the adults start laughing.

 

\----

“I would love to baby, believe me I would.” Rosie nods.

 

“Hurry up then daddy!” Raven demands.

 

“Okay young lady! You take after your Aunties too much!” Rosie glares at Faith.


	11. Don't look at me

“You know what, I’m going to call Alexis. See what she’s up to.” Parrish says as he leaves the room.

 

\----

Rosie glares at Faith.

 

“What? I didn’t tell her to say that!” Faith defends.

 

“Then what, she learned that from Auntie Lexis?” Rosie rolls her eyes.

 

“I don’t know. But I know it wasn’t me.” Faith laughs.

 

Rosie shakes her head as she smiles.

 

\----

“Have you and Jordan, talked about getting married?” Derek asks.

 

“No it hasn’t come up, like ever.” Rosie shakes her head. “What about you two?”

 

“Yeah we talk about it almost every day. If Kennedy would’ve waited-” Faith says looking down at her belly. “I would currently be Mrs. Hale. But Kennedy couldn’t wait.”

 

“Yeah I guess if Jordan and I would’ve talked about it. We’d be in same boat, the kids just couldn’t wait.” Rosie nods.

 

\----

“Do you want to marry him?” Derek asks.

 

“Of course I do. What kind of question is that?” Rosie scoffs.

 

“Well you said you hadn’t talked about it.” Derek shrugs.

 

“That doesn’t mean, I wouldn’t say yes if he asked me.” Rosie rolls her eyes.

 

\----

“Would you want something romantic and big?” Faith asks.

 

“The proposal?” Rosie asks.

 

“Yeah.” Faith nods.

 

“No, hell he could even ask me right now. While I’m eating pancakes, with our daughter.” Rosie laughs.


	12. How have you been?

Rosie looks down at Raven as she smiles.

 

“You want some mommy?” Raven asks, holding up her pancake.

 

“Sure.” Rosie smiles as she takes a bite.

 

\----

“Hey!” Alexis yells, as she walks into the kitchen.

 

“Auntie Lexis!” Raven screams happily.

 

\----

“Hey, how are you?” Faith asks, as she hugs Alexis.

 

“Uh lonely.” Alexis shrugs.

 

“You know you can stay with us.” Rosie frowns.

 

“I know, but you have two kids and Faith’s pregnant.” Alexis brushes it off.

 

“That doesn’t mean we don’t have room for you.” Rosie shakes her head.

 

“We both have a guest room, you can use.” Faith offers.

 

“Its fine, Dylan will be home in like two weeks.” Alexis shrugs.

 

“You can stay with us until he’s home.” Faith suggests.

 

\----

“Can we not talk about me?” Alexis sighs.

 

“Fine. When is Jackson and Ethan coming home?” Rosie asks.

 

“Any day I think.” Faith shrugs.

 

“What about Scott? Has he come to visit?” Alexis asks.

 

“We’ve offered, but he hasn’t gotten back to us.” Rosie shrugs.

 

“That doesn’t sound like Scott.” Alexis says confused.

 

“That’s what I’ve told Jordan. But he said, Scott’s probably just busy.” Rosie shakes her head.

 

“Men, what do they know?” Faith grumbles.


	13. It doesn't mean anything

“Hey! I heard that!” Parrish yells from the living room.

 

Faith and Rosie laugh while Alexis looks them confused.

 

\----

“Oh what about Lydia, has anyone talked to her?” Alexis asks.

 

“Yeah, she said she’ll be here tomorrow.” Faith nods.

 

“Oh yay! Raven’s excited to meet her.” Rosie smiles.

 

“Auntie ‘ydia?” Raven asks.

 

“Yeah, she’s coming home tomorrow.” Rosie smiles to Raven.

 

“I can’t wait to meet her!” Raven yells, as she throws up her arms.

 

“Okay messy child, I think you’re done. Why don’t you have dad clean you up.” Rosie laughs, as she gets Raven down.

 

\----

“Dad! Mom said you have to clean me up!” Raven yells, as she runs into the living room.

 

“Kids.” Rosie sighs with a smile.

 

“Are you okay?” Alexis asks.

 

“What do you mean?” Rosie laughs, as she picks up Raven’s plate.

 

“You didn’t eat anything.” Faith points out.

 

“Oh… I guess I’m not hungry.” Rosie shrugs.

 

“No offense, but that doesn’t sound like you.” Alexis points out.

 

“I wouldn’t consider it anything.” Rosie shrugs.


	14. Baby kicking

“Okay on a different note.” Faith sighs. “Kennedy has decided to start kicking.”

 

“I think she’s ready to be out already.” Rosie laughs.

 

“I’d say so.” Alexis laughs, as she touches Faith’s belly.

 

\----

“Babe! Your daughter is kicking the shit out of me!” Faith yells.

 

Derek rushes into the kitchen to touch Faith’s belly.

 

\----

Alexis and Rosie laugh, as Derek pushes Alexis aside.

 

“The perks of being a new dad.” Rosie laughs.

 

\---

Derek stares at Faith’s belly with amazement.

 

“I think she takes after me.” Faith laughs, as Kennedy kicks her again.

 

“You might pop before your due date.” Alexis laughs.

 

\----

Rosie’s smile fades, as she gets a sickening feeling in her stomach.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Parrish asks, as he approaches Rosie while holding Ronnie.

 

“Nothing.” Rosie lies as she forces a smile.

 

Baby Ronnie starts fussing in Parrish’s arms.

 

“Oh, come here baby boy.” Rosie frowns, as she takes Ronnie.

 

“He knows when mommies lying.” Parrish whispers.

 

Rosie glares at Parrish, and then she walks away from him.


	15. What was that?

“What was that about?” Faith asks, as Rosie goes to the bedroom.

 

“Nothing.” Parrish shakes his head.

 

“Okay, seriously? She may be the only Banshee here. But the three of us, are great lie detectors.” Faith glares at Parrish.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I asked her if she was okay, and she lied.” Parrish shrugs.

 

“What was she doing?” Alexis asks.

 

“Nothing really, she just looked sick.” Parrish shrugs.

 

“That doesn’t sound like her usual, prediction look.” Faith says confused.

 

\----

“Maybe it was something she ate?” Derek suggests.

 

“That’s her plate, she never touched a thing.” Faith points.

 

“She didn’t eat?” Parrish asks.

 

“No, the whole time we sat here. She didn’t touch anything.” Faith shrugs.

 

“We asked her about it, and she said she wasn’t hungry.” Alexis adds.

 

“I think her and I need to talk.” Parrish says as he walks to the bedroom.

 

\----

“You don’t think-?”

 

“That this is about Kennedy?” Derek asks.

 

“I don’t know, maybe.” Alexis shrugs. “It’s the first thing I thought of.”

 

“No, Kennedy is fine. Obviously I would know….” Faith says, as she looks down at her belly.

 

\----

“Kennedy is fine.” Derek tries to reassure Faith.

 

“I hope so…” Faith mumbles.

 

Worry spreads across Faith’s heart, to the point that it starts to ache.


	16. He'll just have to be mad

“Shh… it’s okay baby boy.” Rosie says, as she sits on the bed with Ronnie.

 

Ronnie continues to fuss, when Rosie sets him on the bed.

 

\----

“You’re okay love, and mommy is okay.” Rosie whispers, as she gently touches Ronnie’s cheek.

 

Ronnie starts to settle down from Rosie’s touch.

 

\----

“Is mommy okay?” Parrish asks.

 

Rosie lets out an annoyed sigh, she never takes her eyes off Ronnie.

 

“Everyone is worried about you now. What’s going on?” Parrish says, as he walks over to Rosie.

 

“Nothing, you don’t have anything to worry about.” Rosie shakes her head.

 

\----

“Right after Alexis said, Faith looks like she’ll pop before her due date. You started acting strange. You can’t tell me there isn’t anything to worry about.” Parrish points out.

 

“It was nothing, so leave it at that.” Rosie stares at Parrish.

 

“Try passing that off on your friends then.” Parrish mumbles as he leaves the room.

 

\----

Rosie rolls her eyes.

 

“Daddy’s just going to have to be, mad at mommy for a bit.” Rosie sighs to Ronnie.


	17. Well?

“Well?” Faith asks as Parrish returns.

 

“She’s saying it’s nothing, and to leave it alone.” Parrish shrugs.

 

“Okay that’s a load of bullshit.” Faith shakes her head.

 

“She won’t talk to me, so unless you want to try.” Parrish shrugs.

 

“Oh believe me, I will get it out of her.” Faith says, as she tries to stand.

 

\----

“Let me babe.” Derek says, as he stops Faith.

 

“Whatever.” Faith shrugs.

 

Derek smiles as he walks into the bedroom.

 

\----

“She won’t tell him jack.” Faith shakes her head.

 

“Well he can at least try, and the he’ll find out you were right.” Alexis laughs.

 

\----

“Are you feeling okay?” Parrish asks, as he notices Faith’s worry.

 

“Yeah… I’m just so excited about Kennedy, I can’t think straight.” Faith lies with a smile.

 

“Okay, everyone needs to stop lying.” Parrish sighs annoyed.

 

“Why don’t you start with your future wife?” Faith asks annoyed.

 

“I’m trying.” Parrish shakes his head.


	18. Can we talk?

“Hey, Rosie do you mind if we talk?” Derek asks, as he enters the room.

 

“I’m not telling anyone what I saw.” Rosie snaps, as she plays with Ronnie.

 

“Faith’s worried that it’s about Kennedy.” Derek explains.

 

“No she’s going to have an easy delivery, and Kennedy is healthy.” Rosie shrugs.

 

\----

“Then what’s going on?” Derek asks.

 

“Please stop asking me that.” Rosie closes her eyes.

 

“After what we’ve all been through. I think it’s only fair we keep asking.” Derek tries to joke.

 

“It’s not Monroe.” Rosie shakes her head.

 

“What?” Derek asks.

 

“Nothing. Look I need to go shopping, tell Jordan I’m taking the kids.” Rosie says, as she scoops Ronnie up.

 

“Okay.” Derek nods, as he leaves the room.

 

\----

“I promise I’ll do everything, I can to keep you safe.” Rosie whispers to Ronnie.

 

Ronnie mumbles in baby talk, as he look at Rosie.

 

“That goes for your sister, and your cousin Kennedy.” Rosie sighs.

 

\----

“You’re going shopping?” Parrish asks, as he enters the bedroom.

 

“Yeah, I want to make something for dinner. But we don’t have everything I need.” Rosie nods.

 

“You sure you want the kids?” Parrish asks.

 

“Yes I’m sure.” Rosie rolls her eyes.

 

“Alright.” Parrish shrugs, as he goes to get the diaper bag.


	19. Loading the car

Parrish helps Rosie put Ronnie and Raven in their car seats.

 

\----

“Okay you be good for mommy.” Parrish says, as he buckles Raven.

 

“I will daddy.” Raven smiles.

 

“I’ll see you in an hour.” Parrish smiles as he kisses Raven.

 

“I love you daddy.” Raven waves.

 

\----

“Do you want me to come along?” Parrish asks, as he walks over to Rosie.

 

“I’m fine Jordan. You just take care of Faith and Alexis.” Rosie sighs.

 

“Okay, I love you.” Parrish says, as he kisses Rosie.

 

“I love you too.” Rosie says, as she gets into the car.

 

\----

“Okay, you guys ready?” Rosie asks Raven and Ronnie.

 

“We’re ready mommy.” Raven smiles.

 

“Alright here we go.” Rosie smiles as she starts the car.


	20. Don't touch my babies!

At the grocery store Raven and Ronnie sit in the shopping cart.

 

\----

“Mommy what are you making?” Raven asks.

 

“Stir fry baby.” Rosie says, as she goes over to the fresh veggies.

 

“Are Auntie Faith and Lexis eating with us?” Raven asks.

 

“I hope so, I’ll definitely be cooking enough.” Rosie laughs.

 

\----

Rosie grabs a plastic bag, before grabbing some fresh green beans.

 

\----

While Rosie grabs the green beans, a cart bumps into hers.

 

\----

Rosie gasps as she turns around quickly to check her babies.

 

\----

“Excuse me!” Rosie snaps at the stranger.

 

“Oh, I am so sorry ma’am.” The elderly gentleman says.

 

A shiver travels down Rosie’s spin, at the sight of him.

 

\----

“Mommy?” Raven whimpers.

 

“Oh, are these your kids?” The gentleman asks.

 

The gentleman smiles at Raven and Ronnie.

 

Raven clings to Rosie’s arm.

 

\----

“You look just like your mommy.” The gentleman says, as he reaches out to Ronnie.

 

Rosie’s hand instinctively slaps the gentleman’s hand away.

 

The gentleman glares at Rosie.

 

“Don’t touch my babies.” Rosie snaps.


	21. How did you know?

“Well that was very rude of your mommy.” The gentlemen comments to Raven.

 

“If you don’t mind, I have a lot of shopping to do.” Rosie clears her throat.

 

“Oh of course, I am so sorry.” The gentleman smiles.

 

Rosie watches the gentleman as he walks away.

 

\----

“Mommy I don’t like him.” Raven whines to Rosie.

 

“I don’t either baby.” Rosie whispers, as she kisses Raven’s head.

 

Rosie’s phone starts to ring from the diaper bag.

 

\----

Rosie digs out her phone, to answer it.

 

\----

“Hello?” Rosie says into her phone.

 

“Are the kids okay?” Parrish asks on the other line.

 

“Yeah, we just ran into a strange guy.” Rosie sighs.

 

“Are you okay?” Parrish asks.

 

“My skin is crawling, otherwise I’m fine.” Rosie nods to herself.

 

“Do you want to come home, and I’ll do the shopping?” Parrish offers.

 

“No, I don’t have a lot to get. It’s fine because I’m already here.” Rosie shakes her head.

 

“Okay.” Parrish sighs.

 

\----

“Hey Jordan, how did you know?” Rosie asks.

 

“I don’t know, I just had this strange feeling.” Parrish comments confused.

 

Rosie smiles to herself as she looks down at Raven.

 

\----

“I love you Jordan.” Rosie giggles.

 

“I love you too Rosie.” Parrish hangs up.


	22. Supernatural Connection

“Was that daddy?” Raven asks.

 

“Yes baby, he wanted to make sure we were okay.” Rosie smiles.

 

“How’d he know?” Raven asks.

 

“I think you have a connection, with your daddy.” Rosie strokes Raven’s hair.

 

\----

“So if I’m scared, daddy feels scared?” Raven asks.

 

“Basically baby.” Rosie nods.

 

“So I’ll never be hurted… because you and daddy, will protected me?” Raven asks.

 

“That’s exactly right baby.” Rosie nods.

 

\----

“Will uncle D take care of that man?” Raven asks.

 

“All your Aunties and Uncles will handle him.” Rosie nods.

 

\----

“Can we finish and go home mommy?” Raven asks.

 

“Yes.” Rosie sighs.

 

\----

Rosie quickly finishes up her shopping. She manages to avoid the strange man, while she leaves the grocery store.

 

___

Once Rosie is outside the store, she packs up her car, and she takes the kids straight home.


	23. Are you okay?

Derek and Parrish are waiting outside, as Rosie arrives home.

 

-

Rosie gets Raven out of her car seat, Derek gets the groceries, and Parrish grabs Ronnie.

 

\----

“Hey, are you sure you’re okay?” Parrish asks, as he stops Rosie.

 

“I’m fine, I just… I’m fine.” Rosie shakes her head.

 

-

“That strange man?” Parrish asks.

 

“I don’t know who he is, but our babies don’t like him.” Rosie sighs.

 

“Is he a problem?” Parrish asks.

 

“I don’t know right now. I should get dinner started.” Rosie walks into her apartment.

 

\----

“Hey, you guys made it back okay.” Faith smiles.

 

-

Rosie stares at Faith.

 

-

“What? It’s a figure of speech.” Faith shrugs.

 

“Nothing, sorry. Life of a Banshee, just makes me crazy.” Rosie laughs it off.

 

\--

“Rosie you haven’t acted this strange, since-”

 

“Guys please! I’m fine, just leave it alone.” Rosie snaps.

 

“Alright.” Faith raises her hands.

 

-

Alexis nods.

 

\----

Derek brings Rosie the groceries so that she can cook.

 

-

Parrish, Alexis, and Faith play with Raven and Ronnie.

 

\--

Rosie has supper done in an hour.

 

-

Everyone sits at the table to eat, they ignore the huge elephant in the room. Or at least they try to, since Rosie refuses to talk.

 

\--

After supper Alexis, Faith, and Derek go back to their apartment. Parrish gets ready to go in for a late shift, which will leave Rosie home alone with the kids.


	24. Please talk to me

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Parrish asks from the bathroom.

 

-

Rosie doesn’t hear Parrish, while she holds his shirt under her nose.

 

\--

"I wish you'd talk to me." Parrish sighs heavily, as he sees Rosie.

 

-

Rosie looks up at Parrish, and she tries to play it off.

 

-

“Jordan-”

 

-

Parrish shakes his head slightly.

 

\--

Rosie sits on the bed, as she puts her hands in her lap.

 

-

"We're a couple, remember? That means you, don't have to go through things alone anymore." Parrish says, as he kneels in front of Rosie.

 

-

Rosie drops her head.

 

\--

"Are we in danger?" Parrish asks. "Are the kids?"

 

-

Rosie bites her lip.

 

-

Parrish sighs as he looks down.

 

\--

Rosie starts to stand, when Parrish grabs her hand.

 

-

"Rosie, you're making me feel helpless here. Would you please, throw me a bone?" Parrish begs.

 

"It's nothing." Rosie lies.

 

-

Parrish gets up to finish getting ready.

 

\--

Rosie's stomach is in knots, with guilt and worry.

 

-

Parrish is angry Rosie won't talk to him. But he knows it's how she handles things.

 

\--

Rosie walks up behind Parrish. She wraps her arms around him.

 

-

Parrish rests his hand on Rosie's arm.

 

-

Rosie rests her head, between Parrish's shoulders.

 

-

"I love you Rosie. But you're not in this alone." Parrish says, as he turns to Rosie.

 

"I know." Rosie whispers.

 

"Please don't leave me, in the dark forever." Parrish begs, as he holds Rosie tightly in his arms.

 

"I love you." Rosie mumbles.


	25. Stubborn

"Do you want me to stay home?" Parrish asks.

 

"No the sheriff probably needs you." Rosie shakes her head, as she lets go of Parrish.

 

"He'd understand, if you need me more." Parrish says, as he grabs Rosie's wrist.

 

"It's fine, just go to work." Rosie shrugs. "I don't want you, worrying all night here."

 

"Then I'll be worrying at work." Parrish smiles.

 

-

Rosie sighs annoyed.

 

-

"I'll call Stilinski." Parrish smirks.

 

"Stubborn." Rosie mumbles.

 

"I learn from the best." Parrish teases, as he playfully pinches Rosie's butt.

 

-

Rosie swats Parrish's hand as she laughs.

 

-

Parrish smirks as he calls Stilinski.

 

\--

Rosie sighs heavily as she goes to check on her babies.

 

\----

Raven and Ronnie share a room, right next to Rosie and Parrish.

 

-

Raven sleeps in her own bed, with bars on the side. They prevent her from rolling off the bed.

 

-

Ronnie sleeps in a crib against the far wall, near the door.

 

-

The family dog Willow, is asleep on her own bed between the two children.

 

\--

Willow sits up when she see Rosie enter the room.

 

-

“You’re fine, go back to sleep.” Rosie whispers.

 

-

Willow lies down, but she watches Rosie.

 

-

Rosie walks over to Raven first, she looks down at her fast asleep.

 

\--

Rosie lightly touches Raven’s hair.

 

-

Raven stretches in her sleep, and she rolls onto her stomach.

 

-

Rosie smiles to herself, and then she walks over to Ronnie.

 

\--

Ronnie is asleep on his back, with his hands up by his head.

 

-

Rosie leans over his crib, and she lightly strokes his cheek.

 

-

Ronnie inhales deeply at Rosie’s touch.

 

-

Rosie smiles again. She wishes that she could know, her kids are safe and always will be.

 

\----

But that isn’t the case, whoever that stranger was at the grocery store. Rosie knows he’s a danger not only to her, but to her friends, her unborn niece, and her own family.

 

-

This stranger has yet to do something. So Rosie is left leaving everyone in the dark. She knows better, than to make everyone paranoid before anything happens.


	26. What happened?

Rosie starts to pull her hand away, when Ronnie grabs her finger.

 

-

Rosie gasps as she’s starts to hear voices.

 

\----

_“Mommy…”_

 

_-_

_Sounds of water dripping._

 

_-_

_“I want my mommy!”_

_-_

_Voices whispering._

 

_-_

_“Let them go!”_

 

_-_

_A dog growls._

 

_-_

_“Hello?”_

 

_-_

_A female screams._

 

_-_

_“Please, help me!”_

 

_-_

_A second dog growls._

 

_-_

_“NO! We didn’t do anything!”_

 

_-_

_A small child screams._

 

_-_

_“STOP!”_

 

_-_

_A baby’s cries echoes in Rosie’s ears._

 

_\----_

A pair of arms wrap around Rosie’s waist, pulling her from the voices.

 

-

Rosie’s knees buckle, she tries to hold onto the crib, and the arms try to support her.

 

-

Willow is quickly on her feet, as she offers Rosie support.

 

\--

“Baby!” Parrish says alarmed.

 

-

Rosie looks around confused.

 

-

“Baby! Rosie!” Parrish says again, as he helps her stand.

 

“Huh?” Rosie asks confused, as she remembers where she is.

 

“What happened?” Parrish asks confused.

 

“I don’t-” Rosie looks around the room at her babies.

 

“They’re okay, they’re still here.” Parrish reassures Rosie.

 

-

Rosie nods as she tries to catch her breath.

 

-

“Are you okay?” Parrish asks, as he studies Rosie’s face.

 

“I think so…” Rosie nods confused.

 

“Let’s go lie you down.” Parrish says, as he leads Rosie out of the room.

 

“Yeah…” Rosie nods.


	27. Tell me what you heard

Parrish takes Rosie into their bedroom, and he sits down with her on the bed.

 

-

Rosie’s heart is racing, and it aches with fear.

 

\----

“Hey- hey- hey you’re okay.” Parrish calmly says, cupping Rosie’s face.

 

-

Rosie looks into Parrish’s eyes.

 

-

Parrish tries to hold his calm demeanor. But he’d rather pull away, from the fear in Rosie’s eyes. He’s never seen her that afraid before, about anything.

 

\--

“Promise me, whatever happens. You will keep those babies safe.” Rosie whispers.

 

“What?” Parrish asks, furrowing his brow.

 

“Promise me, you’ll do whatever it takes… to protect Ronnie, Raven, and KC!” Rosie demands.

 

“Of course! Always! I’d give up my life for those kids!” Parrish nods.

 

-

Rosie tries holding back the tears as she nods.

 

\--

“Tell me what you heard.” Parrish insists.

 

“Voices screaming and a baby crying.” Rosie shrugs.

 

“Who was screaming?” Parrish asks.

 

“I don’t know.” Rosie shakes her head.

 

“Okay, well you’ve had that happen before. The crying baby, could just be KC… we all know Faith is due any minute.” Parrish shrugs.

 

-

Rosie nods, but she can’t even convince herself of that.

 

\--

“Come here.” Parrish says, pulling Rosie into his arms.

 

-

Rosie rests her forehead against Parrish’s.

 

-

“I love you more than anything. I promise to keep you, and our babies safe.” Parrish whispers, as he closes his eyes.

 

-

Rosie smiles as she closes her eyes.

 

\--

“Just promise me, you’ll continue to tell me what happens.” Parrish begs.

 

“I promise.” Rosie nods.

 

“Thank you.” Parrish whispers, as he kisses Rosie.

 

-

Rosie kisses Parrish back.

 

\----

“Let’s try and get some sleep.” Parrish sighs.

 

“Yeah.” Rosie nods, as she lies down in Parrish’s arms.


	28. You have a tail?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is super long, but my friend asked me to write this... and she has waited too long for this, to finally be finished.

Next door at Derek and Faith’s. Faith isn’t getting much sleep either.

 

\----

Kennedy has been kicking up a storm. Preventing Faith from being able to sleep.

 

\--

“Alright, alright… I know you want out.” Faith says annoyed, as she waddles into the living room.

 

-

Faith winces as she tries sitting on the couch.

 

-

Kennedy doesn’t let up on her kicking.

 

-

“Please baby… you need to stop.” Faith sighs.

 

-

Faith looks up at the ceiling praying for Kennedy to stop.

 

\----

When Faith looks down at her lap, her water breaks. The sudden water turns her legs into a fish tail.

 

-

The contractions start almost instantly.

 

-

Faith cries out in pain, she starts to panic as her legs remain a tail.

 

-

“No… oh god...” Faith whines.

 

\--

Faith cannot control her abilities, as a rush of pain stings through her back.

 

\--

“Derek!” Faith screams, she winces as the pain hits her again.

 

-

Derek is sound asleep in the bedroom.

 

\--

Faith gasps sharply as what she assumes, to be another contraction hits her. The pain is not something she’s used to. But she can’t deliver a baby as a mermaid.

 

\--

“Derek!” Faith screams again.

 

-

Derek sits up in bed half awake. He looks over at Faith’s side of the bed, and it’s empty.

 

-

“Derek!” Faith screams once more, the contractions are getting worse.

 

“What?” Derek asks, as he rushes into the living room.

 

“My water broke, Derek I need help!” Faith exclaims.

 

-

Derek peaks over the couch, to find Faith has her tail.

 

-

“You’re in labor?” Derek asks, confused.

 

“Yes! Help me! Please!” Faith screams.

 

“Shit!” Derek panics as he rushes to the bathroom.

 

“God damn tail…” Faith growls annoyed.

 

-

Derek grabs towels, and a hair dryer.

 

\--

“Derek!” Faith gasps.

 

“I’m here, we have to get your legs back!” Derek says anxiously.

 

“NO shit Sherlock!” Faith gasps in pain.

 

-

Derek hands the towels to Faith, so she can pat her legs. While he plugs the hair dryer into the wall.

 

-

“A hair dryer?” Faith asks confused.

 

“I don’t know what else to do.” Derek shrugs.

 

-

Faith opens her mouth to speak, but she screams instead.

 

-

Derek turns the hair dryer on high, to try and dry Faith’s legs.


	29. She's in labor

A knock on Rosie and Parrish’s door, wakes Willow.

 

-

Willow the families, three year old German Shepherd, runs to the door barking.

 

-

Rosie sits up in bed immediately awake.

 

-

“I got it Babe.” Parrish sleepily says, as he gets out of bed.

 

“It’s Faith.” Rosie gasps.

 

“What?” Parrish asks, looking back at Rosie.

 

\--

The knocks continue.

 

\--

“She’s in labor! Go get Alexis, I got the kids!” Rosie says, as she jumps out of bed.

 

-

Parrish knows better than to question her. He just nods and goes to the door.

 

\----

“It’s okay Willow.” Parrish says, as he pats the dog’s butt.

 

-

Willow stays behind Parrish as he opens the door.

 

-

“Are you Jordan Parrish?” An EMT asks.

 

“Yes.” Jordan nods.

 

“Your friend Faith is being taken to hospital. She’s-”

 

“In labor, I know.” Jordan nods.

 

“How could-? We just got here, we haven’t even left yet.” The EMT laughs confused.

 

“My girlfriend, we’ve got two kids. She kind of has a sixth sense, about this.” Jordan laughs it off.

 

“Right. Well Faith Hale, is insisting that Rosie rides with her.” The EMT nods.

 

“I’ll go tell her.” Jordan nods as he closes the door.


	30. Baby won't wait

Rosie comes out of the bedroom carrying Raven in her arms.

 

-

“Faith wants you with her.” Parrish says, as he takes Raven.

 

“Okay who was at the door?” Rosie nods.

 

“An EMT, they just got here and they need to take Faith in.” Parrish explains.

 

“Alright, will you guys meet us there?” Rosie sighs.

 

“Yeah, go take care of Faith.” Parrish nods, as he kisses Rosie.

 

“Okay Ronnie is still asleep, but-”

 

“Go mommy!” Raven sleepily mumbles.

 

“Okay, okay.” Rosie laughs, as she leaves the apartment.

 

\----

Faith is being taken out of her apartment on a stretcher.

 

-

Rosie runs up beside Faith, and she holds her hand.

 

-

Faith smiles through the pain at Rosie.

 

-

“Are you okay?” Rosie asks.

 

“Kennedy isn’t waiting.” Faith cringes.

 

-

Rosie laughs slightly, as they get into the ambulance.

 

\----

In the apartment building Derek wakes Alexis, Parrish puts Ronnie in his car seat, and he tries carrying Raven out to the car.

 

-

Derek meets up with Parrish in the hallway to help him.

 

-

“Hey, you ready to be a dad?” Parrish smiles.

 

“I’ve waited this long.” Derek nods with a sigh.

 

-

Parrish smiles, as Derek takes Raven from him.

 

\--

Alexis runs into the hallway, tripping over her own feet. She barely has her shoes on, while she tries locking up her apartment.

 

-

“Whoa kiddo.” Parrish teases, as he catches Alexis.

 

“My best friend is having her baby. I guess I’m a little anxious.” Alexis laughs at herself.

 

“Trust me, we all are.” Derek chuckles.

 

-

Parrish goes back into his apartment, to grab Ronnie. He locks up just before everyone gets into the car.

 

-

They meet Rosie and Faith at the hospital.


	31. What room?

Rosie is standing in the hall of the hospital, she watches for Derek and everyone.

 

\----

“What room are they in?” Alexis asks, as they enter the hospital.

 

-

“Derek!” Melissa yells, as she spots the group first.

 

“Hey!” Derek sighs with a smile.

 

“This way, Faith is waiting.” Melissa smiles, as she leads the group down the hall.

 

\--

Rosie can see Melissa and everyone following her.

 

\--

“Hey!” Rosie smiles anxiously.

 

-

Alexis is carrying Ronnie in his car seat, Parrish is holding Raven, and Derek runs into Faith’s room.

 

\--

“Ah!” Faith screams as feels another contraction.

 

“Sounds like Kennedy is ready for the world.” Parrish laughs.

 

“Do you remember, how ready this one was?” Rosie laughs, as she touches Raven’s hair.

 

“Yeah, you had her at home. Against what we had planned out.” Parrish chuckles.

 

“At least Ronnie waited until we were in the car.” Rosie shakes her head.

 

“Supernatural kids have their own schedule.” Parrish smiles.

 

-

Faith’s grunts can be heard through the door.

 

-

“I think I’ll wait until I’m thirty to have a kid.” Alexis cringes.

 

-

Parrish and Rosie laugh.


	32. Welcome Kennedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *disclaimer* I have not given birth, I know very little about it. Other than what I've heard from my friends, my sister, and my mom on their experience giving birth.

“Oh god!” Faith sighs, as she rests her head against the pillow.

 

“You’re doing good Faith, just breathe.” The doctor instructs.

 

\--

“Faith!” Derek says, as he takes her hand.

 

“Derek…” Faith smiles weakly.

 

“How are you doing Babe?” Derek asks, stroking her hair.

 

“You better be ready to be a dad. Because this kid isn’t waiting.” Faith tries to laugh.

 

\--

“Okay Faith I need you to push!” The doctor says, looking up at her.

 

-

Derek squeezes Faith’s hand.

 

-

Faith leans forward, she pushes, and grits her teeth hard.

 

\--

“Okay breathe!” The doctor nods.

 

-

Faith leans back on the pillows.

 

-

“You’re doing so good Babe!” Derek smiles, his eyes filling with tears.

 

\--

“One more push Faith!” The doctor instructs.

 

-

Faith leans forward again, she tries suppressing her scream. She can feel Kennedy moving.

 

-

“Okay here comes the head, keep pushing!” The doctor instructs.

 

-

Faith takes a breath, and she pushes again.

 

-

The doctor adjusts his positon, as he gently takes hold of Kennedy’s head.

 

-

A nurse stands next to the doctor to help.

 

-

Derek looks over Faith’s gown, he can see his baby girl.

 

\--

“Okay breathe!” The doctor tells Faith.

 

-

Faith gasps, as she leans back against her pillows.

 

-

The doctor has a hold of Kennedy, and she starts to lightly cry.

 

-

Derek has tears rolling down his face, as he looks at Faith.

 

-

“That’s our baby.” Faith sighs happily, as she looks at Derek.

 

“Yeah, that’s our baby.” Derek nods as he laughs.

 

\--

“Okay Daddy, we need you to cut the cord.” The nurse says, handing Derek scissors.

 

-

Derek laughs through his tears, as he cuts Kennedy’s umbilical cord.

 

\--

The nurse takes Kennedy to clean her up, weigh her, and put her in a warm blanket.

 

\--

“You did amazing mommy.” The doctor says, patting Faith’s shoulder.

 

“Shut up and give me, my baby.” Faith giggles.

 

-

The doctor chuckles as he leaves the room.


	33. Hi baby girl

Rosie turns around as the doctor enters the hall.

 

-

“Mommy and baby are doing great.” The doctor greets everyone.

 

“Oh good!” Rosie smiles.

 

“She’s a healthy baby.” The doctor smiles.

 

“When can we go in?” Parrish asks.

 

“The nurse is cleaning everyone up. She’ll come get you, when they’re ready.” The doctor explains.

 

“Okay, thank you so much.” Rosie nods.

 

-

The doctor smiles as he goes on to his next patient.

 

\--

“Hey! How is everyone?” Melissa asks, as she approaches the group.

 

“Doctor said, they’re doing great.” Alexis smiles.

 

“Oh good! I can’t wait to meet Kennedy.” Melissa smiles.

 

\----

“Okay mommy, here’s your baby.” The nurse says, as she hands Kennedy to Faith.

 

-

Faith sits up a little, as she takes her baby.

 

-

Kennedy is swaddled in a little blanket, and a tiny hat on her head.

 

-

“She’s beautiful like her mom.” Derek whispers with a smile.

 

-

Faith rests Kennedy on her chest.

 

-

Kennedy can hear Faith’s heart beating. She opens her eyes, to look up at Faith.

 

-

“Hi baby!” Faith laughs through her oncoming tears.

 

-

Kennedy smiles as she closes her eyes.

 

-

Faith smiles as tears roll down her cheeks.

 

-

Derek smiles as he kisses Faith’s forehead.

 

-

“I’ll go get your visitors.” The nurse says, as she leaves the room.


	34. Her eyes!

“You can go in now.” The nurse says, as she opens the door.

 

-

Everyone smiles as they enter Faith’s room.

 

\----

“Hey!” Rosie smiles at Faith.

 

“Hi.” Faith laughs, as she dries her face.

 

“Tears of a new mom.” Parrish chuckles.

 

-

“Oh my god, Derek… Faith, she’s beautiful.” Melissa smiles at Kennedy.

 

-

“She’s so quiet.” Rosie giggles.

 

“She’ll be a good baby.” Faith smiles.

 

\--

“Congrats Derek.” Parrish smiles, as he pats his back.

 

“Thanks.” Derek chuckles.

 

\--

“Hi Kennedy, welcome to the world.” Alexis whispers.

 

\--

Raven wakes up in Parrish’s arms, she takes in her surroundings.

 

-

“Do you want to meet your cousin?” Parrish asks, looking down at his daughter.

 

-

Raven nods.

 

-

Parrish sits Raven on the bed, next to Faith and Kennedy.

 

-

Raven rubs her eyes, before leaning over Faith.

 

-

Faith smiles up at Raven, as she puts her arm around her.

 

-

“Hi baby.” Raven whispers to Kennedy.

 

-

Faith giggles.

 

-

Kennedy opens her eyes a moment.

 

-

“Her eyes!” Raven gasps.

 

“What?” Faith asks confused.

 

“They’re so blue!” Raven says looking up at Faith.

 

-

Faith looks down at Kennedy, but her eyes are already closed.


	35. Meeting the extended family

Someone knocks on Faith's hospital room door.

 

\--

Everyone turns their attention to the door.

 

\----

"Hey!" Jackson says, poking his head in the door.

 

"Jackson!" Rosie gasps happily.

 

"I hear someone had a baby..." Jackson smiles, as he and Ethan enter the room.

 

-

"Ethan!" Faith smiles.

 

"How are you? You look incredible." Ethan smiles, hugging Faith first.

 

"You are so full of shit." Faith smiles.

 

-

"Is this Kennedy? You must be Raven." Ethan smiles at the little girls with Faith.

 

"Uncle Ethan?" Raven asks.

 

"Yeah, did your mom and dad tell you about me?" Ethan smiles.

 

-

Raven stands up on the bed, and jumps in Ethan's arms.

 

-

"Oh!" Ethan laughs, as he holds Raven.

 

"She's happy to finally meet everyone." Rosie giggles.

 

-

"We missed all of you too!" Jackson says, as he hugs Rosie, and then Alexis.

 

\--

"Anyone else having a baby?" Ethan asks, elbowing Alexis.

 

"No way!" Alexis shakes her head.

 

"All these babies, doesn't give you baby fever?" Jackson teases. "Can I hold Ronnie?"

 

"Yeah go ahead! He's going to be cranky, if he's in there any longer." Rosie smiles.

 

\--

"Hey big guy..." Jackson smiles at Ronnie.

 

-

Ronnie's starting to wake up, he smiles at Jackson.

 

-

"Aw... Rosie, Faith your babies are so beautiful!" Jackson gushes as he carefully picks up Ronnie.

 

-

Alexis sets down the now empty car seat.

 

-

"Hey, they had help you know." Parrish rolls his eyes.

 

-

Derek nods.

 

-

"Aw... Yeah we did..." Rosie teases as she hugs Parrish.

 

-

Jackson laughs.

 

-

"We'll just see who they take after." Faith smiles.

 

\----

"Have you guys seen Melissa? I thought she was coming in with us?" Alexis asks.

 

-

Just as she asked the question, someone else knocks on the door.

 

-

"Hey! Sorry I had to check on a patient. But look who I found...!" Melissa says, as she enters the room.

 

"Malia!" Faith and Rosie smile.

 

"Hey I'm here too!" Scott waves.

 

"Scott, about time you get here." Derek smiles, as Scott hugs him.

 

-

Malia sits next to Faith on the bed.

 

-

"Auntie Malia, this is Kennedy." Faith says, looking down at her baby.

 

"She's so little." Malia comments.

 

"Well she'll grow up fast pretty soon." Faith giggles.

 

\--

"Oh Faith she's adorable!" Melissa gushes.

 

"Do you want to hold her Grandma M?" Faith asks.

 

"Can I?" Melissa smiles.

 

"Of course." Faith nods, as she carefully lifts Kennedy.

 

"Oh my goodness." Melissa whispers, as she rests Kennedy against her chest.

 

-

Kennedy inhales deeply, and smiles.

 

-

"Aw..." Scott chuckles.

 

\----

"Auntie Malia." Raven says, reaching out to her.

 

"Uh..." Malia stares at Raven.

 

"She won't bite." Ethan teases.

 

-

Malia nervously smiles, as she takes Raven.

 

-

Raven sits on Malia's lap facing her. She smiles as she touches Malia's hair.


	36. Talking babies

"Do I have something on my face?" Malia asks.

 

"No." Raven giggles. "You're pwetty."

 

"Thanks." Malia nods.

 

\--

Rosie laughs as she looks at Parrish.

 

-

"I'm not sure she'll be our babysitter." Parrish chuckles.

 

"I'll babysit any time!" Jackson offers.

 

"You would kidnap my children." Rosie teases.

 

"Our children." Parrish corrects.

 

"Only for a few hours." Jackson shrugs.

 

"I'll help, so he doesn't bring them home." Ethan smiles.

 

"What about me? I live next door!" Alexis scoffs.

 

"You're my babysitter now!" Faith laughs.

 

-

Derek chuckles, as he puts his arm across Alexis' shoulders.

 

-

"Excuse me, grandma would watch all the babies!" Melissa shakes her head.

 

"Oh believe me mom, they'll be visiting almost every day now." Scott smiles.

 

"I could babysit though, it'll just-" Malia makes a face at Raven.

 

-

Faith giggles.

 

\--

"Would you have a playdate with me?" Raven asks.

 

"Sure." Malia smiles.

 

\----

"Excuse me..." A nurse says opening the door.

 

"Visiting hours over?" Melissa asks.

 

"Yeah. Sorry guys, baby and mommy need sleep." The nurse nods.

 

\--

"Say goodnight Mommy." Melissa says, leaning towards Faith.

 

"Night baby, I'll see you tomorrow." Faith whispers, kissing Kennedy's head.

 

-

"I'll take the baby from here." Melissa smiles.

 

\--

"Mr. Hale, did you want to stay? We could bring in a cot." The nurse offers.

 

"Uh-?"

 

"I can check on Scrappy." Alexis offers.

 

"Okay." Derek nods.

 

"I'll be right back." The nurse nods.

 

\----

"You guys call if you need anything." Rosie says as she hugs Faith and Derek.

 

"We'll be fine. I'm sure you guys will be back by morning." Faith giggles.

 

"Maybe. Jackson I'll need my son back." Rosie smiles.

 

"Aw fine." Jackson pouts.

 

-

Rosie giggles, as Jackson puts Ronnie back in his car seat.

 

\--

Ethan and Scott hug Faith and Derek goodbye.

 

\---

"Raven, do you want Malia to carry you?" Parrish asks.

 

"Would you, pwease?" Raven asks Malia.

 

"I might drop her." Malia shakes her head.

 

"You won't drop her, trust me." Parrish chuckles.

 

"Are you sure?" Malia asks.

 

-

Parrish nods.

 

\--

"Auntie Malia." Raven whispers.

 

"Yeah?" Malia asks.

 

"I love you." Raven says, hugging Malia.

 

-

Malia laughs slightly, as she hugs Raven.


	37. Phone call

While everyone says their goodbyes. The nurse steps into the hall, and she hides around the corner.

 

\----

The nurse pulls out a cellphone to make a call.

 

" _Hello_?" A voice answers.

 

"The baby was just born." The nurse states.

 

" _Who has the baby_?" The voice asks.

 

"Melissa McCall." The nurse responds.

 

" _Is the mother alone_?" The voice asks.

 

"Negative. Both parents are staying, and the rest of the group will be back tomorrow." The nurse sighs.

 

" _Finish your shift and report back_." The voice says, before hanging up.

 

\--

"Excuse me." A patient says.

 

The nurse quickly puts her phone away, before turning around.

 

\----

"Okay so Malia has Raven..." Rosie looks around.

 

"I've got Ronnie." Parrish says, holding the car seat.

 

\--

"Do you guys have anywhere to stay?" Alexis asks.

 

"Yeah Ethan still has his apartment." Jackson nods.

 

"Otherwise you could stay with us." Rosie offers.

 

"You have two kids already." Ethan says, putting his arm around Rosie.

 

"Two more wouldn't hurt." Rosie giggles.

 

"We'll be okay, I promise mom." Jackson teases.

 

-

Rosie rolls her eyes, as they all leave the hospital.

 

\----

Alexis rides with, Parrish, Rosie, and the kids back to the apartment.

 

-

Malia goes back to her apartment, with Scott.

 

-

Ethan and Jackson go back to their apartment.

 

-

Derek stays with Faith in the hospital.

 

-

Melissa pulls an all-nighter, checking on Kennedy and Faith.


	38. Welcome home

Back at the apartment.

 

\----

Rosie carries a sleeping Raven in her arms, Parrish carries Ronnie, and Alexis follows behind everyone.

 

\--

As Rosie reaches Alexis' apartment, she spots a familiar face.

 

\--

Rosie turns to Parrish as she smiles.

 

-

Parrish waves as he steps aside.

 

-

Alexis looks up from her feet, she notices something is off.

 

-

Rosie points to the door.

 

-

Alexis follows Rosie's finger. She gasps when she looks at the door.

 

\--

"Hey beautiful." Stiles smiles.

 

-

Alexis runs into Stiles' almost knocking him over.

 

-

"Whoa, I missed you too." Stiles laughs, as he holds Alexis.

 

"I thought you weren't coming home... For another month?" Alexis says, as she looks at Stiles.

 

"I graduated early." Stiles shrugs. "I had someone, important to get home to."

 

-

Alexis blushes as she smiles.

 

-

"More like, they got sick of you." Rosie teases.

 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Stiles sighs.

 

"Oh you know we missed you." Rosie giggles.

 

\--

"Hey are these-?"

 

"They are. But they won't see you till tomorrow." Rosie smiles, as Stiles notices her babies.

 

"Speaking of, we should probably get to bed." Parrish clears his throat.

 

"The car seat getting heavy?" Rosie teases.

 

-

Parrish rolls his eyes.

 

-

"He's right, you guys go make up for lost time. We'll see you in the morning." Rosie smiles.

 

"See you guys." Stiles says, as he pulls Alexis inside.

 

\--

Rosie and Parrish, finish taking the kids to their apartment.

 

\----

"I'm so glad you're home." Alexis smiles, as she kisses Stiles.

 

"Mmm... Babe I got you something." Stiles says, as he pulls away.

 

"You did?" Alexis asks confused.

 

"Close your eyes." Stiles smiles.

 

-

Alexis covers her eyes with her hands.

 

-

Stiles goes into the bedroom, he retrieves the gift, and brings it to Alexis.

 

\--

"Open your eyes." Stiles smiles.

 

-

Alexis puts her hands down, but then she covers her mouth.

 

-

"Her name is Luna." Stiles smiles, handing a chocolate lab puppy to Alexis.

 

"Oh my God!" Alexis starts to tear up.

 

-

Alexis holds the puppy close to her chest.

 

-

Luna looks up at Alexis, it takes in her features and her scent.

 

-

"Hi." Alexis whispers.

 

-

Luna wags her tail, and licks Alexis face.


	39. Who is he?

"Okay, there you go." Rosie whispers, as she lies Raven down.

 

-

Parrish puts Ronnie down in his crib.

 

-

Rosie kisses both of her kid’s goodnight.

 

-

"Come on." Parrish whispers, as he takes Rosie's hand.

 

-

Rosie nods as Parrish takes her into the bedroom.

 

\----

Parrish takes off his shirt, while Rosie sits on the bed.

 

-

Rosie gets a chill down her spin. She shudders and then tries to play it off.

 

-

"You okay?" Parrish asks, as he drops his shirt on the floor.

 

"Yeah, just tired." Rosie lies.

 

"Baby..." Parrish sighs.

 

"I'm fine Jordan!" Rosie insists.

 

"Alright." Parrish shrugs defensively.

 

-

Parrish strips off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He then joins Rosie in bed.

 

-

Rosie lies down and snuggles up to Parrish.

 

-

The two fall asleep, with Rosie in Parrish's arms.

 

\----

Around 2am, Rosie wakes up unable to sleep. The voices are practically screaming at her, and she's having nightmares.

 

-

But Rosie can't make sense of anything. She's just annoyed she can't sleep.

 

\--

Rosie sits up in bed, Parrish is still sound asleep.

 

-

Rosie sighs to herself, as she looks at the foot of the bed.

 

-

Rosie's two black cats Sabrina and Elvis, stretch and meow at Rosie as though she's woken them.

 

-

"Go back to sleep." Rosie whispers as she gets out of bed.

 

\--

Rosie suddenly feels ill as she stands up. She quickly and quietly runs to the bathroom.

 

\--

Once in the bathroom the ill feeling leaves. Instead a pain in Rosie's stomach replaces it.

 

-

Rosie gasps in pain, as she looks down at her feet. She's very familiar with this pain.

 

-

The pain suddenly stops, and the voices begin screaming again.

 

-

Rosie covers her ears, as though she can block them out.

 

-

Rosie can't make out what, the voices are saying. Unless she really focuses, but they're so loud she's afraid her eardrum will burst.

 

\----

After five excruciating minutes, everything stops.

 

-

Rosie puts her hands down, she looks up at herself in the mirror, and she stares at her own reflection.

 

-

But Rosie doesn't see her reflection. She sees someone holding Kennedy.

 

-

It's a man, a very old man, he has very little hair on his head.

 

-

He's gently cradling Kennedy in his arms. Disgust written on every wrinkle, on his face.

 

-

The man looks up, and he starts talking to someone. But Rosie doesn't hear anything.

 

-

Wait... He looks familiar.


	40. Another Banshee

"Baby?" Parrish says, barely awake.

 

"What?" Rosie gasps, being pulled back to reality.

 

"You okay?" Parrish asks, as he gets out of bed.

 

"Yeah." Rosie lies, her hand resting on her stomach.

 

"Well that's a lie. What's going on?" Parrish says, as he approaches Rosie.

 

"How do you know I'm lying?" Rosie nervously laughs.

 

"You're rubbing your belly. You only did that when you were pregnant, and you were worried about something." Parrish smiles.

 

"Color me surprised, you pay attention." Rosie teases.

 

"Ouch." Parrish laughs. "Is this about wanting, another baby?"

 

"No..." Rosie shakes her head. "I just can't shake this bad feeling."

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Parrish asks.

 

"If I had any information I would. But my banshee instincts, aren't picking anything up." Rosie shrugs.

 

"I think your mom instincts, are picking something up." Parrish smiles.

 

"Yeah they definitely are. I just wish I knew what." Rosie sighs.

 

\----

"Mommy..." Raven whines, as she enters the bedroom.

 

"What's wrong baby?" Rosie asks, as she leaves the bathroom.

 

"I can't sleep." Raven pouts, reaching out for Rosie.

 

"How come?" Rosie frowns, as she approaches her daughter.

 

"Something's wrong." Raven starts to cry.

 

"Hey... It's okay." Rosie says, as she picks up her daughter.

 

"What's wrong Babe?" Parrish asks, as he approaches his girls.

 

"Who's Gerard?" Raven asks, as she cries on Rosie's shoulder.

 

"Gerard? What-?" Rosie looks at Raven confused.

 

"Don't let him get me mommy! Promise, he won't get me!" Raven cries.

 

"I promise baby." Rosie says, as she stares at Jordan.

 

-

Raven buries her face in Rosie's hair.

 

-

"Well she's a Banshee, I guess." Parrish sighs.

 

"Jordan I don't like this." Rosie shakes her head.

 

"It's been ten years since-"

 

"Yeah since Monroe! Not this Gerard!" Rosie snaps, as she rubs Raven's back.

 

"Okay, you two need to get some sleep. I promise, we'll talk about this in the morning." Parrish says, as he leads Rosie to the bed.


End file.
